Under The Sea
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: From the TARDIS to the SeaQuest, Rip begins to realise getting home isn't going to be as easy as he first thought. Now he has to persuade a new group of people he isn't crazy while trying to work out a way back to his Universe. Assuming he survives the Seaquest's mission. Second in the Rip Hunter - Unstuck In Time And Space series
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Thanks to LEMcMurray for allowing me to borrow the character of Kate Foster from her 'The Captain's Niece' story for this.

If you've haven't read it the basic facts are Kate was a thief and con artist who was taken in by Bridger after her step-father tried to kill her. She is now the only civilian engineer on the Seaquest but her other skills are used by Nathan at times. This is set at the end of The Captain's Niece so only Bridger and Ford know her real background.

* * *

"Why are you making me do this, Nathan?"

Nathan Bridger, Captain of the SeaQuest sighed as they walked through the corridors of the boat towards the moon pool, "Because I need one more person to help with the training exercise and O'Neill asked for you, Kate."

"I thought the whole point of me being here was to hide who I am and what I do," Kate Foster, engineer and annoyance extraordinaire on certain days, replied.

Nathan frowned correcting, "What you used to do."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved him away, "Surely having me involved in this isn't a good idea."

"Kate," he let out an annoyed sigh, "I am asking you to assist in the training of our security team as an engineer. Not your other skills. Will you, for once, not start an argument with me?"

She chuckled and patted his arm, "Where would the fun be in that, Nathan?"

Shaking his head Nathan watched her wander over to join O'Neill and Ortiz who instantly brought her into whatever they were discussing. He smiled as he watched the former thief talk with her two friends. After everything recently with a trip to another planet, it was nice to see that everything was back to normal. Or as normal as it got around here.

He should have known better.

x

Tim O'Neill smiled when Kate appeared at his side and joined in their conversation easily. They waited while Captain Bridger spoke quickly with Commander Ford before starting the training exercise.

Bridger stepped forward but the moment he opened his mouth to start a bright light filled the room and a man appeared from nowhere, slamming onto the grating beside the moon pool. Instantly the security teams turned, weapons aimed at their visitor.

The man looked up and swore in an English accent, "Bollocks."

Slowly the man stood and looked around warily. He was slim wearing dark denims, jacket with a white shirt below it and a long brown coat. He had a sharp face with a Romanesque nose, his green eyes darted around the room taking everything in before they settled on Bridger.

"I'm guessing you're in charge," the man said softly to their Captain.

Bridger stepped forward, "I'm Nathan Bridger, Captain of the SeaQuest. And you are?"

"Rip Hunter," the man introduced himself, "Captain of nothing anymore."

"How did you get onto my boat?" Bridger demanded.

Hunter grimaced rubbing a hand through his hair, "That is a bit of a long, complicated story."

"Captain," Brody spoke up suddenly, suspiciously watching their visitor, "I suggest we put him in the brig until we know more."

Hunter turned a cold gaze on Brody who Tim could see shifted ever so slightly back away from the man.

"Captain," Brody started again only for Bridger to hold his hand up to stop him.

"Considering your entrance, Mr Hunter," Bridger said, "I want you to be examined by our doctor before you tell me your story."

Hunter shrugged, "It's your boat."

Ford took over and motioned Hunter to follow him, their visitor shrugged and followed the Commander out the room with several guards walking behind him.

"I'm afraid our training exercise is now cancelled," Bridger said, "Everyone back to your stations."

There were several sighs of annoyance as everyone left the moon pool. Many bets had been made over who would win and Tim could hear Tony assuring everyone all bets would be held onto until it was rescheduled.

x

Rip walked through the corridors of the boat he was now on wondering when this was where he was and taking in everything around him. There appeared to be water in tubes along the bulkhead and Rip stared in surprise when a dolphin swam past. The technology looked akin to where he'd lived while creating the Time Bureau but he didn't recognise the uniforms or the logo that he saw.

"Doctor," the man who had introduced himself as Ford said making Rip turn to where a woman stood. She had brown hair and an air of professionalism as she stood in the infirmary of the boat.

"You would be our mystery visitor," she said, "I'm Doctor Smith."

"Rip Hunter," he replied cordially, frowning at the nudge on the edge of his consciousness and stating coldly, "And I don't like people trying to read my mind."

Surprise covered her face that he'd felt her gentle scan, "My apologies," Dr Smith said, "It was a basic scan to check your intentions here on the boat. Nothing intrusive but standard protocol for someone such as yourself who appears from nowhere."

Rip frowned at her, "Anything where I did not consent to you touching my consciousness is intrusive no matter the reason. I have an extreme dislike of people messing with my mind."

"I understand," Smith said softly, "Please take a seat on the bed. I just want to do a few standard tests on your health."

Knowing he had no choice, considering the guards standing outside the room, Rip slid onto the bed. While the doctor checked his health, Rip wondered if Gideon would find him here or if he was now truly alone.

* * *

"Why am I here?" Kate asked as she took a seat at the conference table.

Nathan smiled handing her a glass of water, "I want your other talents while I speak to our guest."

"No problem," she replied, "Although people will be suspicious."

He chuckled, "Kate, everyone knows how good a poker player you are. Which is one of the reasons I've got you here for the conversation."

"To see if he's bluffing," Kate smiled slightly, she took a quick drink leaning back in her seat waiting. Finally the door opened and Ford guided their guest in.

The man took the seat across from Nathan when offered, poised and cool as he waited. Nathan frowned realising whoever this man was, he wasn't going to be easily intimidated.

"Mr Hunter," Nathan greeted him, "Can I get you a drink?"

Hunter let out a wry chuckle, "You wouldn't happen to have some scotch?"

"No alcohol on board," Nathan replied, seeing Kate smirk slightly making him wonder if she did have a secret stash. He wouldn't put it past her.

"That's a pity," Hunter shrugged, "Water then."

Placing a glass of water in front of the man, Nathan took his own seat, "Alright, how did you get onto my boat?"

Hunter took a long drink of the water before he started to speak. Nathan listened in amazement as the Englishman told them his story about time travel, time demons and universe hopping. Nathan glanced over to Kate who was leaning forward listening with an intrigued look on her face. When he finished speaking Hunter took another drink of water and waited.

"That's," Nathan started, not quite sure what to say before finally managing, "An interesting tale."

Hunter shrugged, "Possibly what should go on my gravestone."

Glancing at his resident con artist for an opinion he was surprised when she nodded.

"Commander Ford is going to escort you to a room," Nathan told their guest, "It will have a guard so if you need anything just ask."

Hunter stood and but his relief that he wasn't being treated like a criminal was clear, "Thank you, Captain."

Nathan waited until Ford left with their guest before turning to Kate, "Well?"

"If he was lying then he is one of the best liars I have ever come across," she noted, "There were none of the tell-tale signs that what he was saying wasn't the truth. But, that doesn't mean he's not just a complete lunatic."

Nathan chuckled, "Do you think he is because I don't."

"Considering everything we've encountered in the past I wouldn't discount his story," Kate reminded him, "Especially considering his entrance."

Sighing in thought Nathan leaned back in his chair, "Alright. We have a mission so once we've completed that we'll drop him off at the closest UEO base and it can be their problem."

x

Rip entered the small room which only had a bed and a small desk in it. Turning to the commander, Rip nodded before he closed the door and dropped onto the bed.

He counted to twenty before asking, "Gideon?"

Silence answered him and he sighed sadly, it looked like he had lost her after all. There was also no sign of the shard from the core. Rip knew that touching it had been the catalyst for him moving universes, or he assumed it was a different universe but considering the TARDIS capabilities it might not be.

"What were you thinking?" the annoyed voice made him smile. Looking up he found Gideon sitting on the desk, glaring at him.

"I thought I'd lost you again," he sighed.

Gideon frowned at him, "You almost did. It has taken some time for me to find you this time."

"I'm really sorry," he told her contritely, "I just…"

"Could not stop yourself from doing yet another stupid and reckless thing," Gideon finished for him sharply.

Rip grimaced, "I just wanted to get home and I thought it would do that for me."

"Captain, I want you home with me also," she sighed softly, "But you have to be patient and not leap before you look. Honestly you are worse than a child sometimes."

He winced, "I am sorry, Gideon."

"I know, Rip," she gave him a fond smile, "So, where are we?"

Feeling better that she appeared to have forgiven him, Rip smiled, "We are currently in a huge submarine somewhere beneath an ocean. No one has told me which one though."

Gideon mused on this.

"Can you link with the technology?" Rip asked.

Rolling her eyes, Gideon gave him another look of disappointment, "I am only here through a telepathic link, Captain. I have no way to access anything."

Rip grimaced, "I didn't think about that."

"That was very obvious," Gideon retorted.

Letting out an annoyed sigh Rip began to pace, "Gideon, I am sorry. I hate that I am not on the Waverider with you. I have hated being apart from you but can you please stop making me feel bad."

She moved to stand in front of him and rested her hand just at his cheek, "I am just worried, Rip that one day you will be lost to me forever."

"Hey," he breathed, "I will get home to you, Gideon. I believe that."

"How?"

"Because you're here," Rip whispered softly, "Because I am so far from the Waverider, but you are here. My best friend, my safety, the only home I have left. I am going to make it back to you. We just have to believe in that. Okay?"

Gideon nodded, "Okay."

Smiling Rip returned to sit on the bed.

"But this time listen to me before you do something reckless," Gideon stated.

Sighing annoyed Rip dropped his head onto the pillow, she always got the last word.


	2. Chapter 2

A knock on the door made Rip turn, he jumped up opening the hatch to find a man and woman standing there. Both looked to be in their mid to late twenties, the man wearing glasses had the look of an academic while the woman looked completely laidback. Rip wasn't sure she was as relaxed as she appeared to be.

"Mr Hunter," the man stated, "I'm Lt O'Neill and this is Kate Foster. Captain Bridger thought you might want something to eat."

Realising he had no idea when he'd last eaten, Rip nodded, "That sounds good."

"Then join us," O'Neill told him.

Glancing round Gideon gave him a nod to go and eat something making him smile at how even like this she could nag him.

Walking through the corridors of the boat once more Rip added to the map he was building in his mind when they reached a part of the boat he hadn't been yet, aware of the guards still following him. Gideon was also wandering along behind looking at everything with interest.

"So, Lieutenant," Rip asked thoughtfully, "Am I on a military vessel?"

"The Seaquest is a research, exploratory and peacekeeping vessel," O'Neill explained, "The crew is made up of the UEO Navy and different groups of scientists each with specific areas of study. We are joined every so often by scientists for specific projects as well."

Rip frowned in thought, "UEO?"

"United Earths Ocean Organisation," Foster spoke up musing at his expression, "You really had no idea, did you?"

"As I said, Miss Foster," Rip replied, "I am from another universe. I know my history and we had no UEO."

Foster grimaced, "That's kind of a depressing thought."

Glancing back he saw Gideon watching the water in the tubes running along the bulkhead Rip smiled to himself. As she normally existed within the Waverider she never got to see other places in this way.

"What year is this?" Rip asked thoughtfully.

"2023," O'Neill answered.

Rip mused on this, "It makes sense for the level of technology I've seen."

"What year do you come from exactly?" Foster asked pointedly.

He sighed, "That's a little complicated."

Before anyone could say any more the dolphin appeared again in the tubes and started to tap against it right where Gideon was standing.

"This is fascinating, Captain," she grinned making him smile back.

"What is Darwin doing?" O'Neill sighed, turning he frowned staring at the spot where Gideon was standing watching the dolphin.

"Tim?" Foster asked, "What's wrong?"

He grimaced, "I thought I saw something," shaking his head he turned back to them, "We should get to the commissary."

They continued on and lead Rip into a room that had several tables with what looked like a serving hatch, food cabinets and fridges.

"What do you want eat?" O'Neill asked Rip who took a seat at the table he was led to.

Rip shrugged, "I'll eat anything."

Foster chuckled, "Don't let him choose. Tim's a vegetarian, he eats goo on bread."

O'Neill rolled his eyes at her before he headed to the fridge and picked up some sandwiches, fruit and a few packets of something Rip couldn't see. After he put the food down O'Neill then grabbed some bottles of water and juice. After eating some cheese sandwiches, then drinking a full bottle of water Rip decided to ask a few more questions.

"You have a dolphin on board," Rip stated.

Foster smiled, "That's Darwin."

"Captain Bridger rescued him," O'Neill explained, "He has full run of the boat and he goes out whenever it's safe for him."

Rip nodded before asking, "Could I actually get to see him other than in the wall? I've always liked dolphins."

"I don't see that being a problem," Foster replied, "Darwin likes meeting new people and he seemed pretty interested in you." She flicked a look at O'Neill, "Tim will take you. I have to get back to work."

x

Nathan looked up when Kate entered the conference room where he was sitting with Wendy, Jonathan and Lucas waiting for her to discuss their visitor.

"Where's our guest?" he motioned her to join them.

"Tim took him to meet Darwin," Kate replied holding up her hand, "Don't worry I sent one of the guys to switch off the vocorder before they got there."

Nodding Nathan turned to Wendy, "What did you find in your medical exam?"

"He's healthy," she said, "Although there are several unusual things within his bloodwork, and he sensed my scan."

Ford frowned, "He's a telepath?"

"There's no indication in his tests of any psi factor," Wendy replied, "It's possible he's been trained to recognise a telepathic scan."

Lucas hit a few buttons bringing up test results on the screen behind them, "Look at these. While Dr Smith did her tests I used the time to scan him, considering the way he arrived onboard and what I found…it's incredible, I would love to do a proper tests on him…"

"Lucas," Nathan chided softly, "Stay on topic."

"What does any of this mean?" Jonathan asked, staring at the screen bemused.

A huge grin covered the young man's face, "It's the electrical charge of his cells."

"And?" Nathan asked.

Lucas bounced to his feet, "Have you ever heard of the alternate universe theory?"

"The theory states that multiple universes exist," Kate spoke up, "Some pretty similar, some wildly different." At the looks she was being given by the others Kate shrugged, "You wouldn't believe what you pick up when you watch enough bad movies with Ortiz."

"Part of the theory," Lucas continued, "Is that each universe has a different electrical charge. I can't believe it but this is the actual proof of it."

Nathan leaned back and mused on this, "So you proved his story."

Lucas nodded excitedly.

"Alright," Nathan said, "Nothing changes. Once we're finished at Kingsman Colony we drop him off at the nearest UEO base along with all the test results."

Jonathan, Wendy and Lucas left at the dismissal while Kate held back, waiting until the door closed.

"Well?" Nathan asked, "What did you get?"

Kate frowned, "Well, as polite and cultured as he appears to be now, he was definitely a street kid."

"How do you know that?"

"He pocketed food," Kate explained, "Don't get me wrong it was subtle as hell and I only caught it because I was watching him closely, but he was hoarding."

Nathan frowned, "That doesn't mean…"

"When you don't know where your next meal is coming from," Kate told him, "You hoard food. He will also apparently eat whatever you give him which is another sign."

"You're picky," Nathan noted.

She shrugged, "I was off the streets before I missed a meal, Nathan. I would bet that he spent a few years at least. Trust me I saw enough of them in my time with Harkins."

"Do you think he's dangerous?" Nathan asked.

"Would I have left Tim alone with him if I did?" she replied with a roll of her eyes quickly adding, "I'm pretty sure he has no hostile intentions towards us."

Nathan nodded, "Alright. We'll give him access to the Internex, with Lucas monitoring his use."

* * *

Rip reached the edge of the pool and looked in disappointed that it was empty.

"He'll be along soon," O'Neill said from his side, "Darwin usually knows when someone is here."

Before Rip could reply the water was disturbed and a dorsal fin appeared, just before the boat's resident dolphin poked his head through the water.

"Rip Hunter, this is Darwin," O'Neill introduced them, he smiled at the look of amazement on Rip's face, "You can pet him. He insists on it actually."

Slowly Rip reached out, surprised when Darwin bumped at his hand.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," O'Neill told him before he headed over to the guards standing watching over them.

Once the other man was far enough away, Rip turned to his side, "Gideon, meet Darwin."

She smiled as she watched Rip interact with Darwin, "What are you thinking about?" Gideon asked softly at Rip's smile.

"The day we took Jonas to the ocean on his sixth birthday," Rip told her, "We saw so many dolphins when we flew over in the jumpship and he bounced every time one came close to us. He loved them."

They both turned as Darwin made several clicks and whistles. Gideon tilted her head in thought.

"What?" Rip demanded at her expression.

"Darwin said that it is nice to meet us both," Gideon told him.

Rip stared at her, "You can understand him? Wait, he can see you?"

"Apparently so, Captain," she smiled, turning back to Darwin she listened, "He understands that you are currently lost and promises he shall assure the crew of the Seaquest that you are not a threat to them."

Rip continued to stare at her before he finally managed to turn to Darwin, "Thank you."

Gideon continued to listen to the dolphin, "He also knows about the shard."

"He does?"

"Darwin believes that there is another piece of the core somewhere close," Gideon translated.

Rip smiled, amazed how relieved he felt that someone both knew and could help him. Even if it was a dolphin but then again considering his life…why not.

"Oh," Gideon said suddenly, "I understand and will be careful."

"What?" Rip demanded.

She turned to him, "Apparently Darwin believes Mr O'Neill may be able to sense me when I speak and does not think it will be a good thing if my presence is known."

"Is he a telepath?" Rip asked, "I know their doctor is one."

Gideon listened for a moment before shaking her head, "The only thing Darwin has said is that Tim is special."

"Well that's a lot of help."

x

Rip waited until the hatch was closed before he took a seat at the small desk and started the computer. Using the logon and password he'd been given Rip quickly accessed this universes version of the Internet. He quickly pulled up news sites and then some history, so he could understand the differences in the world he was in to the one he knew.

"So that's the basic information on the world we are in," Rip noted about an hour later, glancing up at Gideon, "Now let's see what else I can find."

"Be careful, Captain," Gideon reminded him.

Rip glanced at her, "Don't worry, I'm going to fix it so that no one can see what I'm doing."

She watched, making suggestions every so often, and Rip finally managed to access the files he was looking for.

"The Seaquest," Rip read, "And it's crew. Let's see who these people are."

"Is that a good idea?" Gideon asked, "Darwin did tell me that he will advise the crew you are not a danger to them. Should you be breaching that trust?"

Rip grimaced, "As much as I am grateful that your new friend is going to tell the crew we're not a threat, I'd like to know more about the people I'm trusting with my life. Not to mention, let's face it, he is a dolphin."

Gideon frowned at him, "That is exceedingly speciest of you, Rip."

"I don't mistrust Darwin," Rip defended himself, "But we don't know if the crew will listen to him or even how he'll talk to them."

Before she could reply alarms sounded and the entire room jerked to one side.

Rip frowned, "That is not good."


	3. Chapter 3

Stepping onto the bridge of the Seaquest, Nathan smiled as he looked at his crew working as efficiently as they always did. He was extremely proud of his people, the best the UEO had to offer.

"ETA to Kingsman?" he asked, moving to take his chair.

"Just under fifteen minutes, Captain," Tim replied, "I've spoken with Commander Hollingsworth and she is looking forward to our arrival."

"Well we are here to upgrade their equipment," Jonathan noted.

Tony chuckled, "And we bring new faces for them to look at."

Nathan smiled very slightly, "Mr O'Neill, Mr Ortiz, is your team ready?"

"Yes sir," Miguel spoke up, "We estimate the upgrade will take ten hours."

"Good," Nathan nodded, "Once we dock get your team ready to go. I want to be able to drop our guest off as soon as possible."

Silence descended on the bridge for a moment broken by Henderson's cry of surprise just before the entire boat jerked.

"Report," Nathan ordered.

"I'm not sure, Captain," Henderson said confused, "It's like we hit something."

"Something?" Nathan asked.

The helmswoman let out an annoyed sigh, "That's all I can tell you, Captain. I'm not getting any readings."

"Deploying WSKRS," Miguel spoke up.

"Show me on the main screen," Nathan ordered, turning to watch.

The WSKRS moved in formation, exploring the ocean before them, suddenly bouncing off an invisible wall that shimmered golden.

"What the hell was that?" Kate demanded staring at the screen.

"From the readings I'm getting," Miguel said, he let out a sigh, "I have no idea. Lucas, look at this."

The teenager bounced over from his own seat and frowned, "What? This can't be right."

"Lucas," Nathan said, "What are you seeing?

Looking up his blue eyes wide Lucas said, "It's the same energy signature as our guest."

"Get him up here," Nathan ordered, "Now."

x

Rip followed his guard onto the bridge of the boat he was on a little bemused that he had been brought here.

"What can I do for you, Captain Bridger?" he asked, taking in the entire room.

Bridger motioned him over to look at the viewscreen, "We appear to have hit an energy barrier."

"And you think I have something to do with it?" Rip frowned, "You do realise that not only have I been in one of your rooms under guard, I also arrived here with nothing but the clothes on my back."

Bridger nodded, "The energy signature of the barrier is the same as the one that we found when you were scanned, meaning this is from your universe."

Frowning in thought Rip started, "Gideon…" he stopped sighing in annoyance. He wasn't on the Waverider and Gideon, although standing by his side had no access to anything they could use. Taking a breath he turned back to the Captain, "Can I see what happened when the barrier is struck?"

"Mr Ortiz," Bridger turned to one of the men sitting at the stations to the side.

Rip watched, smiling at the results, "It's part of the core."

"The core?" a teenager appeared beside Bridger, "What core?"

"From my timeship," Rip explained.

The teenager grinned at the thought, "How does that work?"

"Not now, Lucas," Bridger told him, "Mr Hunter, what do you mean exactly."

Glancing at Gideon briefly he smiled, "It means this is how you get me out of your hair. From my previous experience if I touch it I will be moved out of this universe."

"To where?" Bridger asked.

Rip shrugged, "Hopefully my own."

He saw the worried looks on the faces around the room at his answer.

"Where else could you end up?" the teen, Lucas, asked a little uncertainly.

"From my current knowledge," Rip replied, "Anywhere. But that is assuming I can get to the shard."

"Especially as it seems to be creating a forcefield we have no idea how to disable," Ortiz replied.

Gideon moved closer to him whispering softly, "We can disable it, Rip."

"I think I can disable it, if you can get me there," he told them.

Bridger turned to his people, "Can we?"

Lucas and Ortiz started to talk quickly, Tim and Kate moved from their stations and joined in the discussion.

"We think we can," Lucas said after several minutes, "But we need some time to work on a plan."

Bridger nodded, "Since we can't get anywhere near the colony until we disable this, get to work."

Rip turned to him, "Do you mind if I join them? My knowledge would be useful."

"Have fun," Bridger said, chuckling at the confused look on Rip's face, "I know what they're like when working on a problem."

* * *

Gideon perched on the table in one corner of the lab where the four members of the Seaquest crew sat with her Captain. She was quite enjoying spending her time in this form while with her Captain. It allowed her to interact easier with him and she knew having her in this form comforted him.

Watching Rip with the four members of the Seaquest crew was entertaining to say the least. All four were very intelligent, each with their own specialty complimenting one another as they worked together with ease. They had obviously been a team for a long time and they were a proper team. Listening to one another's ideas and building on them sometimes finishing one another's sentences.

Rip listened to their back and forth for several minutes before he started making some suggestions. His presence was enfolded into the dynamic quite quickly. It was gratifying to watch him being treated as one of the group and not an outsider. Gideon knew how he had always felt like one with everyone but Miranda or herself.

No matter how much he tried with others.

x

"Okay," Tim said setting up the information on the screen, "Are we sure that this will work?"

"If," Kate noted, "And I mean if we have the power requirements right."

Ortiz frowned, "Why do you think we haven't?"

"Because of the energy is from my universe," Rip added, "It could have completely altered the calculations in a way we haven't predicted."

Lucas nodded before finishing, "And we could make the entire thing along with everything in this area explode."

"If we're lucky," Kate chuckled before leaning back in her chair, "Alright. Tim you drive. Lucas, you're staying here. Before you argue it's because Rip is going to take your spot in the launch for this."

"Why can't Ortiz stay behind?" Lucas demanded, an annoyed pout on his face.

Patting his arm Kate smiled, "Because I said so. And you know Nathan's rules about you and dangerous situations."

Letting out a sigh Lucas shrugged, "Fine but you owe me, Rip."

Confused Rip glanced at the other three who all shrugged, "Owe you what?"

"Well specs and more of an explanation on your time drive will make things even," Lucas grinned.

Rip chuckled, "You know I might not return if I get too close to the shard."

"But if you do," Lucas told him, "You agree to my terms?"

Nodding Rip replied, "Alright. If I make it back I will go over the specifications of the Time Drive with you."

"Oh," Kate grinned, "Somebody make sure there are plenty of snacks for that." She sighed, "Alright I'll go report to Nathan. Tim, you and Miguel get the launch ready. Lucas, go complain to Darwin before you get back to the bridge."

"Miss Foster," Rip spoke up, "What about me? Since you're giving orders."

Kate hesitated before shrugging, "Go with the boys. Keep them from making any mistakes."

x

Rip walked along the corridors behind Tim and Miguel, as they insisted he call them watching the friendship between the two men. Glancing to his side he saw Gideon smiling at him.

"What?" he asked softly.

"You worked very well with them," she said proudly.

Rolling his eyes, he shrugged, "They're intelligent people. Good at what they do and willing to work with others."

Gideon nodded.

"No egos," Rip continued thoughtfully, "Just four people who know one another well and listened to everything no matter how unusual the idea might be."

"Captain?"

He sighed, "I'm just finding I like it here. Who knows where I'll end up next time I touch the shard. There's no way to know what it'll be like. And let's face it we have no idea how long it will take me to get back to you."

"Are you thinking about staying here?" Gideon asked.

Rip shook his head, "No…Yes…No. It's just nice being somewhere my contribution is listened to."

"I always listen to you, Rip," Gideon reminded him.

He smiled softly, "I know, Gideon. And I appreciate you every moment for simply that."

She gave him a warm smile back before frowning as they came closer to their destination, "I will not be able to speak with you while Mr O'Neill is present, but I will be with you at all times."

"I'll do my best to ask you anything in a way that doesn't require your voice," Rip promised, making her smile and give a gentle nod.

Walking forward he caught up with Tim and Miguel who motioned him to join them. Climbing down the ladder into the small submarine Rip smiled wondering if they'd teach him how to pilot it. He took the seat he was directed to and watched them intently as they got the launch ready to go.

"Alright, boys," Kate's voice preceded her dropping into the launch about ten minutes later, "Are we ready to go?"

Tim glanced back at her, "Just waiting on you. Once you've deigned to join us and strap in then we can get started."

With a grin Kate climbed up and took the seat across from Rip behind Tim, "You're getting cheeky, O'Neill. You know I only like that sometimes."

"Oh please you two," Miguel rolled his eyes, "Not in front of company. We're trying to pretend that we're professionals remember?"

Rip chuckled softly.

"And we have a go for launch," Tim said ignoring the other man, "ETA six minutes."

Rip smiled as they left the Seaquest sliding into the deep ocean. It was a whole new world to him and Rip knew that if he was stuck in this world then it might not be such a bad thing.


	4. Chapter 4

The deep blue he could see filled Rip with an odd sense of calm, one he only really experienced when he had first seen the temporal zone. He glanced to the side and saw Gideon watching just as amazed. This was a new experience for her also. It was nice to see her emotional capabilities clearly on display in this form. Gideon had always been unusual but it was only with him that she showed how different she truly was to the other AIs.

"Rip," Kate spoke up after a few minutes, "You can swim, can't you?"

He saw Tim and Miguel trying to stop their laughter, "Aren't we so deep that the pressure would crush us?"

She nodded, "But there is always a possibility of needing to swim under here."

"I can swim," Rip replied, "I learned when I was six. I was thrown into a lake and left to fend for myself."

The two men turned and Tim asked, "So literally sink or swim?"

Rip nodded.

"Who would throw a six-year-old into a lake and leave him?" Miguel asked horrified.

Shrugging Rip replied, "Someone looking to distract the police. Luckily I'd seen someone swimming once, so I mimicked the motions and managed to stay afloat until I was rescued."

"That is horrible," Tim noted.

"I hope you got him back," Kate said.

Rip chuckled, "Let's just say the police stumbled across him not long after that when he was unconscious."

He turned seeing Kate grinning at him, amusement glinting in her eyes.

The Launch suddenly jerked, distracting them from their conversation and Rip frowned seeing Tim's hands tighten on the controls. Reaching out to grip the handle beside him Rip grimaced, he could see the instruments bouncing up and down.

"Not good," Tim grimaced, struggling to hold the launch on course.

"What's wrong?" Kate demanded.

He winced, "Something's caught us. I think it might be the forcefield the shard is emitting."

"Can you wrench us out of it?" Kate asked.

Tim shook his head.

"Different frequency," Rip spoke up, "If we can create an energy shield around the launch that has the same frequency to the shard, even for a few seconds, it might let us free ourselves."

Kate removed her restraints, "Come with me," she said before jumping down into the back section of the launch.

Rip followed her seeing Kate remove a panel from the bulkhead, he found some tools sitting at the side and studied the wiring before him as she moved further back and opened another one.

"Can you do it?" she called back.

Rip nodded, "No problem."

"Captain," Gideon said softly in his ear, "Be careful. If you push it too far you could electrify the launch."

"Thanks, Gideon," he muttered as he worked, "Your faith in me is touching."

Rewiring the system he glanced over when Kate called his name.

"Ready?" she asked.

Rip nodded.

Kate climbed up the ladder again, "Tim, how are we doing?"

"Hurry up," Tim replied, as he fought to hold the launch steady.

"Rip," Kate turned to him, "Push the button on three, two…you'd better hold onto something, one."

Hitting the switch Rip grabbed onto a handle holding on tightly as the launch suddenly started to dive. He lost his grip when they were thrown to one side and slammed into the bulkhead hearing Gideon call his name before blackness.

* * *

"Where are they?" Nathan demanded, "Have we heard anything from them?"

Tony grimaced from communications, "Nothing yet, sir."

"Lucas?"

"I'm following their trail, Captain," Lucas replied, "But the energy from Rip's shard is distorting all readings."

Nathan swore under his breath, it was almost an hour since he'd heard from his people after they received a quick message saying that they were in trouble. He trusted those three implicitly. They were his best people and when the three of them worked together they could do anything. But their guest was an unknown quality in all of this and Nathan was beginning to get concerned. Hearing noise from the pool he turned

"Darwin," he walked to the dolphin and hit the vocorder, "I can't let you out. We're too deep."

"Hunter friend," Darwin told him, "Not bad."

Nathan stroked his friend's head, "You're telling me I shouldn't be worried about our guest?"

Darwin nodded.

"And I should be focussing on other concerns," he chuckled when Darwin splashed him and nodded, "Thank you, my friend."

Turning back to watch his people on the bridge Nathan walked over to the communications station, "Mr Piccolo, contact Kingsman and ask them for a status update. I want to know if they've found any changes to the barrier?"

"Yes, Sir," Piccolo replied.

Motioning over to his second in command Nathan moved him back so they could talk in private without worrying the rest of the bridge crew.

"Have you heard anything from the other launches?" Nathan asked.

Jonathan grimaced, "Not yet. Dr Smith says she sensed panic before nothing else. She's sure they're alive but can't give us anything else."

Nathan sighed.

"Captain, we both know how good the three of them are on their own," Jonathan reminded him, "Two of them working together can do anything. The three of them together…"

Nodding Nathan smiled, "Can do anything."

"We'll find them," Jonathan said with conviction.

* * *

Rip stumbled back to consciousness finding Gideon leaning over him worriedly.

"Captain?" she asked.

"What happened?" Rip sighed, rubbing his hand across his eyes.

Gideon shrugged, "You hit your head."

"That bit I know," he forced himself to sit up, looking round he saw the three members of the Seaquest crew all looking a little worse for wear.

Tim had a large cut along his forehead which Kate was tending to while Miguel was on the radio trying to contact someone.

"Good you're awake," Kate said glancing round and finding him sitting up, "Are you okay?"

Rip shrugged, "I've been better. You?"

"We're all a little banged up," she replied, "Tim got the worst of it since he was driving."

Climbing up to join them he grimaced seeing they had landed on the bottom of the ocean, at an awkward angle just feet from the shard. Almost within touching distance of his possible way back to Gideon properly.

Rip looked at the cut on Tim's forehead, "That looks nasty."

"But hopefully it shouldn't scar," Kate smirked to her friend, "We don't want to ruin that perfect porcelain skin of yours."

Tim frowned at her, "There are days I really hate you."

"I know," she patted his cheek making him grin despite himself.

Rip smiled slightly as he could see how deep the friendship between them was, a friendship that reminded him of his with Gideon in some ways. The teasing, banter and deep affection that ran through every word.

"If you two are done playing doctor," Miguel spoke up with annoyed amusement in his voice, "I can't get through to the Seaquest. I think the shard is interfering, Rip."

Musing Rip leaned over to see the readings they were getting, "Does your grappler arm still work?"

Miguel nodded, "Yeah."

"If we can dislodge the shard it should deactivate the forcefield," Rip noted, "I hope. Which will then allow our call for help to get through as well as any rescue."

"The one problem with that is where the shard sitting," Miguel continued, "The grappler works but where we're resting we don't have a proper line of sight. It'll be hit or miss and considering the energy it's putting out we could make it explode."

Rip grimaced before he heard Gideon's soft voice in his ear, "Captain, I can guide you."

Giving her a slight smile, he turned back to Miguel, "I can get it."

"What?" the other man asked surprised.

"I have…" he hesitated trying to work out to explain without coming off as completely insane, "An affinity with the shard," he finally decided on, "I'm sure I can get it."

The other three occupants of the small ship looked at one another, silently conferring before Miguel nodded, "Okay. I'll show you the controls."

x

Gideon waited while Mr Ortiz went through the controls with her Captain. As soon as Rip was ready she started walking and stepped through the bulkhead into the deep blue of the ocean. It was even more beautiful than seeing it through the windows of the launch. Continuing forward to the golden glow of the shard she stopped and turned to look back at the launch, "Captain, can you hear me?"

The mechanical arm on the small vessel moved up and down as though nodding making her smile.

"Alright, Captain," she said, "You can begin and I shall guide once you need me to."

She watched the arm move slowly towards the shard of the time-core that was lodged in the soil at the bottom of the ocean. It stopped suddenly.

"Move three inches to the right," Gideon said, waiting for several seconds before she advised, "Alright, forward until I tell you to stop."

Gideon moved with the arm before saying, "Stop," she studied the shard once more, "Turn the arm twenty-eight degrees to the left and then move forward again very slowly."

She waited until it was in position before speaking once more, "Captain, stop moving. You are in position to take the shard."

The moment he got the shard in the grip of the mechanical arm Gideon turned back towards the launch. Watching the shard being drawn inside she started back to the small vessel.

A flash in her peripheral vision made her turn and frown, "Captain, there is something coming towards you but it does not appear to be from the Seaquest."

She started moving again only to turn when she sensed the disturbance in the water around her. A torpedo flew past and she cried out, "Captain!"


	5. Chapter 5

Pain ricocheted throughout Rip's body.

Just after he had the shard onboard he heard Gideon's shout then the launch suddenly rotated, throwing him around like a rag-doll, his body hitting off every surface several times. Finally it stopped and Rip lay waiting for his brain to stop rattling around in his head.

"Captain," Gideon's worried voice came, "Are you alright?"

"Define alright, Gideon," he forced out looking up to see her leaning over him concern covering her face. Slowly easing himself to sit up Rip looked round to the other three occupants of the launch, "What happened?"

"Tim managed to roll us out of the way of whoever shot at us," Kate said, rubbing her head.

Rip moved over to her, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Just bruises on my bruises," Kate accepted his hand to help her to her feet before calling, "Guys?"

"Yeah," Miguel groaned.

The other man didn't answer and Kate spun anxiously, "Tim? Tim, talk to me?"

Rip grimaced to see the man was unconscious, a large bruise forming on his temple.

"He must have slammed into the side when we rolled," Kate grimaced, her hands continuing to gently stroke Tim's hair, "He was piloting so wouldn't have been able to use his hands to protect himself."

Miguel frowned, "And whoever shot at us is still out there."

Kate leaned over and checked the instruments before looking out trying to see what was going on above them, "As much as I trust Nathan, I am not sitting here hoping whoever that is doesn't get a lucky shot in. I'm sure I can get the engines started. Miguel, help me move Tim and you drive us back."

"I can't," Miguel held up his right arm, showing off the redness and swelling of his wrist, "Landed on it when we rolled. I don't think it's broken but I don't have the strength in my hand to keep us steady."

Kate swore, "I can't get the engines going and pilot. It's not possible."

"I can do it," Rip spoke up.

Miguel and Kate turned to him surprised.

"I can fly anything," Rip shrugged, "And I paid attention on the way down. I can do this."

After swapping a quick glance with Miguel, Kate nodded, "Okay, help me move Tim then Miguel will go over the controls with you."

x

Kate gently stroked Tim's cheek making sure he was secure before she headed to the back of the launch. Glancing back to where Miguel was going over the controls with Rip, she hoped this was a good idea.

Taking a deep breath Kate turned back to the engines. It was a theory she'd had during one of their brainstorming sessions, Lucas had instantly jumped on it and they had been working on a way to quick start the engines for times, exactly like this. She just hadn't expected to need it so soon.

"Are you guys ready to go?" she called, once she made the connections.

"As we'll ever be," Miguel replied.

Kate let out a breath, "Please don't blow up, please don't blow up."

"That's not helping," Rip snapped at her.

"Okay, on three, two," Kate winced, "Oh I hope this works, one."

Making the final connection the engines burst to life at twice their normal strength, enough to pull them off the bottom of the ocean and soar towards the Seaquest once more. Kate held on looking towards where Rip was piloting, she could see the tightness of his shoulders betraying his anxiety as he steered the launch back home.

x

"Report," Nathan yelled, anger filling his voice that just as the forcefield dropped a small fighter submarine appeared from behind the colony and fired on his people in the launch.

Brody shook his head, "I'm not getting any signals. Lucas, do you have anything?"

"WSKRs are still trying to get a clear view," Lucas replied, frustration filling his voice.

"They're coming at us this time," Tony called suddenly.

Nathan dropped into his chair and secured himself in, "All hands, brace for impact."

The bridge rocked from the collision but the skin of the boat absorbed most of the impact just as it was designed to.

"Report," Nathan called again.

Jonathan looked up, "Minimal damage. They're going for the launch again."

"Stop them," Nathan snapped.

"Firing interceptors," Brody advised.

The countermeasures sent shockwaves through the water and Nathan grimaced knowing that would make it even harder for the WSKRs to be able to locate the launch.

His people were the best, Nathan reminded himself, those three especially knew how to adapt and improvise. They were going to be fine until he got them back.

"Mr Brody," Nathan stated, "I want that sub stopped now."

"Yes, sir," Brody replied, "Stopping them now."

Brody fired again, this time hitting the engines and the small vessel stuttered to halt. Nathan quickly ordered a rescue before turning back to Lucas at the WSKRs.

"Tell me something good," Nathan asked the teenager.

Lucas concentrated on the screen in front of him before leaning back in surprise, "They're heading this way."

"What?" several voices called at once.

A grin spread across Lucas' face, "They're on their way back," he told them again before frowning, "Far too fast."

"Meaning?" Jonathan asked.

Wincing the teenager explained, "The speed they're going at could possibly shake the launch apart."

Nathan closed his eyes in annoyance, "Just typical. Options?"

Lucas winced. He was the only one of what the other members of the crew had taken to calling the 'Brain Trust' left onboard. Nathan hated that he was putting so much responsibility on the young man's shoulders, but Lucas was the only one with any idea what was possibly done to the engines.

"If Kate did what I think then it's possible I can overload them," Lucas murmured softly, he started working suddenly.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked softly from his side.

"Reprogramming," was all Lucas said before lapsing into silence for about a minute, "Okay, here goes. I'm going to use the sonic amplifiers on the WSKRs which should disrupt the engines," he glanced up at Nathan, "I hope."

"Do it," Nathan ordered.

x

Rip gripped the controls as the small vessel careered through the water towards the Seaquest. Something was wrong, he couldn't stop the ship and it was getting harder to hold them on course.

"Kate," Miguel called suddenly, "What did you do?"

"I may have overdone it," the young woman called back.

Miguel rolled his eyes, "Really? Do you think? How do we stop?"

"I don't…" she was cut off hearing a loud whine before the ship jerked to a halt, "Okay, I think we've stopped."

Rip shrugged, "So what do we do now?"

"I believe if you look out you will see your answer, Captain," Gideon said softly in his ear.

Following her instruction Rip saw another launch coming towards them and let out a breath of relief. He had the shard which meant, when he wanted to, he could leave here.

Glancing at Gideon, he smiled at how she was watching the other launches as they came to rescue them. She was enjoying being in this form and as much as he wanted to get back to her properly, she was still with him. Rip liked this world, he liked the people and working with them had been…fun.

It was something he hadn't felt in a long time, the joy of collaboration with people who got just as excited as he did at discovering or creating new things. He hadn't truly felt that since he and Miranda had been in training, when his world had only consisted of the Time Masters and the woman he adored.

Before everything in his life went to hell.

* * *

The four people who came off the launch all looking exhausted, Miguel was holding his arm close to chest while Kate and Rip were helping a dazed looking Tim walk. Hearing Lucas sigh in relief that they were safe and his idea hadn't killed any of them, Nathan gently squeezed the teenager's shoulder.

"Welcome back," Nathan smiled, "Dr Smith wants you all in the infirmary. Now."

"Sir," a voice made them turn to one of the security guards standing with a box, "What do you want us to do with this?"

Nathan looked in and saw a small glowing shard of what looked like glass sitting in the box. So this was what had been the cause of their current problems.

"Oh my God!" Kate's surprised voice made him turn and Nathan saw Hunter's hand glowing as he moved closer to the shard.

Nathan slammed the box closed and motioned the security guard back.

"That's mine," Hunter stated coldly.

Holding his hand up to placate the man Nathan nodded, "I know, Mr Hunter but considering what just happened it's best that you've been checked over by the doctor. If it does what you say then if you don't get home you will be in reasonable health wherever you end up."

Hunter stalled. His head tilting slightly, he looked to one side of Nathan for a moment before returning his attention back.

"You're correct," Hunter said softly, "My apologies."

Nathan nodded before waving them away, "Infirmary. Now."

x

Rip took a seat on one of the beds after helping Tim to lie down. The communications officer looked as though he was in a lot of pain but wasn't complaining at all. Gideon had taken a seat on the end of the bed he was on, sitting with her legs crossed. Rip wasn't thinking about how she could do that when she was simply a telepathic projection.

He sat quietly allowing the doctor, not Smith this time, make sure he hadn't been injured in any way. Rip could see Gideon watching, still silent with Tim within earshot but could almost hear her noting how much better her equipment was to ascertain his health.

Her eyes also told him that he'd better sit still and not complain about the doctor.

"You've got me on a bed again," Tim's soft voice made Rip turn.

He watched Kate leaning over the communication's officer smiling slightly, "At least this time you're sober."

"And those times were all your fault," Tim replied, letting out a soft sigh as Kate threaded her fingers through his hair.

Rip turned to Miguel questioningly.

"Don't ask," the other man replied rolling his eyes, "None of us know what's going on with them."

Chuckling softly to himself, Rip turned again when Kate suddenly bounced onto the bed beside Miguel.

"Since we're stuck here for…until Wendy releases us," she grinned, "Movie?"

Miguel nodded, "I have a new one for us to watch. The Snow Beast."

"The what?" Rip asked, he knew some movies through his time with the Legends, as well as his time as a film student, but had never heard of that one.

"It's a cheap, badly acted, badly scripted sci-fi movie," Kate explained, giving him a grin, "We love them."

Rip frowned confused, "Why?"

"Because we get to tear them apart," Miguel explained, "You'll see. Call Lucas for snacks."

Kate grinned, "Already done."

Rip watched the two of them set up a screen, seeing the doctor simply roll her eyes but said nothing. A few minutes later Lucas appeared carrying several bags of what looked like crisps (or as Americans called them chips), popcorn and chocolate.

The teenager grabbed a seat after tossing them all something to eat, Miguel started the movie and Rip sat back to watch aware that Gideon was watching with interest.

He jumped slightly at the cry of 'oh come on' that came from Lucas not five minutes in, realising what Miguel had meant. Rip smiled slightly, feeling quite honoured that he was being included in the ritual these people had.

Rip could like staying here.

x

Nathan looked up when his second in command walked into the ward room, a frown on his face.

"What's wrong, Jonathan?"

The younger man sighed, "We were just contacted by Secretary General McGath."

"Never good but that doesn't explain your expression."

Jonathan sighed again, "Reinhardt has found out about our guest. He's on his way to meet us and we've been ordered to hand Hunter over to Section 7 along with the shard."


	6. Chapter 6

"That movie was…" Rip hesitated for a moment before finishing, "Absolutely awful."

Kate chuckled, "And that is why we love them. Bad acting, bad storyline, bad special effects and you can play a game of how many other films can you spot have been ripped off in there."

"Miguel has a list of terrible movies," Tim noted, looking a lot better than he had when they'd come off the launch, "Whenever we finish a mission we watch whatever is next on the list."

"It's one of our traditions," Miguel added as Lucas nodded in agreement.

Rip smiled slightly, "Well, I feel honoured you included me."

"Other than the fact Smith has you trapped here with us," Kate noted with a grin, "You did help get us out of the slight predicament we were in. We couldn't leave you out."

Rip laughed softly but before he could say anything else Doctor Smith appeared with a tablet in her hand.

"Alright," she said efficiently in a voice that would take no argument, "Kate, Mr Hunter, you're both a little bruised but other than that fine. Miguel, your wrist is sprained. Keep it wrapped and take the painkillers Nurse Johns will give you on the way out."

She paused and checked her tablet again, "Lucas, why are you even here?"

The teenager gave her a grin but said nothing.

"Tim, I want you to take the day and rest," she finished, "Now, please, all of you get out of my infirmary."

Rip smiled to himself at the over-exaggerated grumbles the team made as they gathered up their things.

"I'll escort you back to your room, Rip," Kate told him, "Once Nathan is ready one of us will take you to discuss the shard."

Nodding Rip turned to leave, frowning when he spotted Lieutenant Brody arriving in the infirmary looking grim with several guards. Followed by an equally grim looking Captain Bridger.

This did not look good at all.

x

Nathan forced himself to keep calm as Reinhardt stepped onto the Seaquest. He did not like the man one bit but letting the idiot get under his skin was not going to do anyone any favours.

"Where is the prisoner?" Reinhart demanded sharply.

Nathan heard Jonathan shifting at his side, "If you are referring to Mr Hunter, he is our guest not a prisoner."

Reinhardt passed Nathan the orders he had been given, "As you can see that is no longer true. I want him placed in the brig and the unknown item secured in a protected location until we reach the UEO base at Lincoln. Then both will be transferred into my custody."

"Captain…" Jonathan started.

Reading over the orders Nathan grimaced, he turned and motioned to Brody, "Lieutenant, get a team and we'll meet you at the infirmary. Commander Ford, move the shard into the lab 1 and set a lock down on it."

Forcing himself not to punch the smug look off Reinhardt's face, Nathan followed Brody and his team to the infirmary. The moment he walked in Hunter frowned, aware instantly that this was to do with him.

"Nathan?" Kate spoke first, taking the lead as she usually did, "What's going on?"

"Lieutenant Reinhardt has been given orders to take Mr Hunter and the shard into custody," Nathan told them.

Anger covered the faces of the four members of his crew before him while Hunter stood still and seemingly unruffled by the news, except Nathan could see fear sparkle in the green eyes staring at him.

"Why?" "That's insane." "What?" "And you're agreeing with this?" echoed around the room as Kate, O'Neill, Ortiz and Lucas all stepped in front of the other man.

Reinhardt stepped into the infirmary, smugness radiating off him, "Section 7 have been given custody by Secretary General McGath."

"Reinhardt," Kate stepped forward arms folded across her chest, "Aren't the lizard people missing their village idiot by now?"

Nathan smirked slightly, seeing Reinhardt take a small step backwards at the glares the other four were giving him.

"Captain," Reinhardt stated, after a pause where he mentally dismissed the people glaring angrily, "I want the prisoner placed in the brig now."

Anger flowed through Nathan but he turned to the man they were discussing, "Mr Hunter," he said politely, "I apologise for your treatment by Lieutenant Reinhardt. I am going to speak to Secretary General McGath myself and sort this out. Until then I ask that you go with Lieutenant Brody."

"Sir," O'Neill started but stopped when Nathan looked at him sharply.

Hunter glanced to his side for a moment before he nodded and stepped forward. Nathan gave him a soft nod watching as Brody led the man out.

Nathan took a deep breath and turned to look at the man standing smugly, "Lieutenant Reinhardt, we're finished here so I suggest you find somewhere to stay out of my way until we reach the base."

"Was that actually necessary, sir?" O'Neill demanded angrily once Reinhardt left.

Nathan sighed, "We are under orders, Mr O'Neill. Until I can get them rescinded we have to follow them."

* * *

"Another prison cell," Rip sighed, sitting on the bunk in the brig, "How typical."

"The captain of the ship did not seem happy about his orders," Gideon noted, "I am sure this is only temporary, Rip"

He let out a snort, "Pretty much puts a dampener on my thoughts about sticking around and spending a little more time with these people."

Gideon moved closer to him, "You do like it here?"

Rip sighed sadly, "I did. It was nice to be included in the teams post mission movie. And working with them was…"

"Was?" Gideon encouraged him to continue when he trailed off.

Shaking his head Rip stared at the wall.

"Rip," she said softly, "Tell me."

He let out a long sigh before confessing, "It was fun. I never just have fun. Not since…"

Reaching out Gideon gently rested her hand just at his cheek, "And I wish I could change that for you, Rip."

"If this Reinhart takes the shard then who knows where it will end up," Rip began to pace, "I'll be stuck here anyway. Trapped in every way."

"Let Captain Bridger talk with his superior," Gideon said, "He may be able to fix this."

Rip frowned, "You and I both know that, as much as Captain Bridger may believe he can change his superior's mind, he doesn't know what their true motivation is."

"Not every organisation is like the Time Masters," Gideon reminded him.

Shaking his head, he replied, "No, the others are like the Bureau. And I get locked away by both," dropping to sit on the bunk again he added sullenly, "While you let them."

The silence that answered him made Rip wince, he looked up at Gideon who was standing watching him her face blank and her silence speaking volumes.

"I'm sorry, Gideon," he sighed, "That was childish, I didn't mean it."

Gideon sad at his side, "You made me promise you that no matter what happened I would remain with the team and prepare them to deal with Mallus."

"I know."

"Captain," Gideon frowned, "Talk to me."

He turned to her again, his eyes filled with fear, "If I am stuck here, will you stay with me?"

"Always, Captain," she promised, "I will always be with you."

x

"Mr Secretary," Nathan said to the man on the screen before him, trying not to let his frustration be seen, "Mr Hunter has been nothing but open with us. He has worked with my people who are full of praise."

"I understand that, Nathan," McGath stated, "However, the nature of his arrival on the Seaquest brings up questions."

Nathan sighed, "But treating him like a criminal is nonsense. Reinhardt has him in the brig and, after his help today I can tell you my people are not happy about it."

McGath frowned slightly, "This shard is another unknown quantity. You were attacked by people wanting to get their hands on it because it was generating a shield using energy we've never seen before."

"Which Mr Hunter has explained also," Nathan grimaced, he could feel this was not going the way he wanted.

McGath sighed, "I'm sorry, Nathan. I appreciate your input but I have to agree with Lieutenant Reinhart that until we can properly assess Mr Hunter and this shard they are to be both kept locked down."

With that the screen blinked and the UEO logo appeared.

x

"Nathan," Kate snapped, from her spot hidden at the side of the screen where McGath couldn't see her, "How could you allow this?"

"Kate…"

"Rip has done nothing wrong," she continued ignoring him, "He was more than helpful in the launch and you know how little I trust people."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Are you done?"

"For now."

"I had to do this through channels," he stated, "You've been with us long enough to know how these things work."

"But…"

"Kate," he cut her off again, " _I_ had to go through channels."

She stared at him for a few seconds before nodding, "I'm going to talk to Lucas."

Nathan nodded giving her an amused smile.

"Shut up," she scowled at him before starting along the corridors. She found Lucas in lab 3 checking on one of his experiments. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him out the room, "I have something I need you to do."

x

Rip looked up when he heard the door open, surprised to see Kate walk in holding a tray.

"I thought you might be hungry," she said.

He watched Kate open the small slot and slide the tray in. She turned slightly looking up and Rip followed her line of sight to the small camera on the wall. The small light on it blinked three times.

"Okay," she stood up, "We have about three minutes to talk before Lucas has to switch the feed back to live. I hope you have a good memory because I can't leave any of this lying around."

Rip nodded.

Kate pulled out two pieces of paper, on the first was a diagram of the ship, "This is the ventilation system which shows you how to get from here to the room the shard is in."

"Got it," Rip told her, knowing that Gideon would keep him right.

Kate nodded and slammed that piece in her pocket before showing him an address, "If something goes wrong and you end up off the ship then find some way to get here. It's a café. Ask for Dion and tell her Kitten sent you. She'll help."

"Kitten?" Rip asked.

Kate shrugged, "We all have our pasts, Rip. Something tells me we have certain parts in common."

Rip studied her for several minutes before nodding, "Pity we're not going to get a chance to compare."

Giving him a small smile, she glanced back up at the camera, "One hour. Be ready to move and good luck."

"Kate," he called before she left giving a quick smile when she turned back to him, "Tell Tim, Miguel and Lucas it was fun."

She grinned back at him, "Yes, it was."

Without another word she walked out the room.

"Well, Captain," Gideon said, "It looks as though we may get out of here after all."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: This is the final chapter of this story. The next is being worked on as Rip moves to yet another universe. Thanks again for LE McMurray for allowing me to use the character of Kate for this story. If you liked her you should go read The Captain's Niece.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Tim walked into Lab 2, aware of the guards floating around and gave them a smile as he took a seat with his book. One was from the Seaquest, the other from Section 7.

"Why are you here?" the Reinhardt goon who had been assigned to watch the shard demanded.

"To read," Tim replied, holding up his book.

Sergeant Miller chuckled, "I take it the Tank is doing his meditations again."

"What?" the goon demanded.

"The Tank is one of the security team," Miller explained to the man he was stuck on guard duty with, "His quarters are next to Tim and the music he uses for his meditation is usually loud, as well as obnoxious."

Tim nodded, "Dr Smith has ordered me to rest for the remainder of the day. It's not easy to rest while he's doing them. He'll be finished in an hour so I thought I'd come read here since it's quiet."

The goon frowned, "That's not…"

"No, problem," Miller interrupted, "I couldn't bunk next to him."

Tim chuckled before he settled down in the corner of the lab, able to see the box with the shard through the window into Lab 1 and opened his book.

x

"Captain," Miguel spoke up interrupting the Captain's conversation with Reinhardt that Bridger was obviously not happy about having.

"Yes, Mr Ortiz," Bridger moved to him.

Miguel grimaced as Reinhardt walked over as well, "I need to take Mother offline."

"Why?"

"We're getting a glitch," Miguel explained.

Reinhardt frowned, "Really?"

"Mr Ortiz," Bridger ignored the other man, "You were saying about a glitch?"

Miguel nodded, "Mother was the closest WSKR to the shield the shard created. I think the energy has caused some system issues. I want to do a full diagnostic but I need to do a cross link with the communications system. Just to make sure we don't have a blind spot."

Bridger nodded, "How long will that take?"

"I will need about twenty minutes to fix the link," Miguel told him, "Then another hour to do the full diagnostic."

Bridger stood for a moment and mused over this before nodding, "Fine. Get it done."

Miguel nodded, "Yes sir."

"You're agreeing to take part of the boat offline when I'm escorting a criminal?" their irritating guest demanded.

"I'm agreeing to let my highly trained crew fix issues that could cause the boat to not make it to where you're wanting to go," Bridger replied.

x

"I will prove to you that you're wrong," Kate stated as she and Lucas walked into the Lab where Tim was sitting reading.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "No, you won't because you're wrong. It will work."

A cough from Miller made them look round, "Can we help you two?"

"I need the resonance monitor," Kate replied, "I am going to prove to Lucas his latest theory is bordering on crack-pot."

Tim chuckled.

"And you have to get it from here?" Reinhardt's goon demanded.

Kate and Lucas turned to him both giving an annoyed look at the question.

"We can't get into Lab 1," Lucas noted motioning to the locked door.

"And the one in Lab 3 was damaged last week," Kate added.

Tim nodded, "It's beyond repair."

Miller chuckled, "And whose fault was that?"

"Tony's," all three answered.

Laughing Miller nodded, "Get what you need," he stopped the other guard speaking, "I don't see them getting some equipment letting anyone near that thing."

Kate pulled open one of the cupboards, taking out a silver and white cube which she opened and pulled out the wires to connect to the system.

"How did the other one get damaged?" the goon asked thoughtfully looking at what seemed to be a benign piece of equipment.

Lucas shrugged while Kate continued the set-up, "There was an incident with a system cross-link on the bridge," he explained, "But what are the odds of that happening again?"

* * *

Rip sat on the bed of the cell waiting and wondering what Kate was planning to do that would help him leave.

"Captain," Gideon spoke up letting him know she had returned, "The hour is almost approaching. I believe you should prepare for whatever Miss Foster has planned."

"Did you do what I asked?" Rip queried.

Gideon smiled at him, "Yes, Captain."

Standing Rip nodded, "I hope this works and gets me to the shard."

"It shall, Captain," Gideon assured him, "I will be guiding you remember."

Rip chuckled slightly, "What would I do without you?"

"We both know the answer to that, Captain," Gideon replied tartly, "Your current predicament is testament to your uselessness without my continued guidance."

Forcing himself not to smile at her reprimand, Rip nodded, "I know."

The room jolted to one side suddenly, all the lights turned off for a second with red emergency lighting taking its place and the door to Rip's cell unlocked.

"This is your opportunity, Captain," Gideon stated, "Go. Now."

Rip pushed the door open and looked up finding the opening to the ventilation tunnels. Grabbing the chair from the small guard station in the corner Rip stood on it, pushing open the cover before pulling himself up into them. The shaft was a lot bigger than he expected it to be giving him plenty of room to manoeuvre in.

"This way, Captain," Gideon said from behind him.

Rip turned and followed Gideon through the ventilation shafts to what, he hoped, was his way off the Seaquest.

x

"Mr Ortiz," Bridger's voice cut through the surprise cries from the crew when the lights went out, "What happened?"

Miguel winced, "I'm not sure. The last time this happened someone had activated a resonance monitor at the same time as the cross-link."

"What does that mean?" Reinhardt demanded.

"It means the systems have been knocked out," Bridger grimaced, "After the last time I thought we made sure that everyone on duty knew when we had a cross-link in place?"

Miguel nodded, "Yes, sir. I sent out the notification to everyone on duty and all the science teams."

"Then you have a saboteur onboard," Reinhardt snarled.

Bridger turned on him, "Before you start to accuse my people there's an easier answer. Did you let O'Neill, Lucas and Kate know?"

"Tim was told to rest by Dr Smith," Miguel told him, "Kate and Lucas were working on the Stinger. I didn't think it was necessary."

"Call them," Reinhardt demanded, "And get someone to check on the prisoner."

Bridger let out a long sigh, "If you can get the communications system reset faster than my team then be my guest."

"You did this on purpose," Reinhardt snapped.

Miguel watched Bridger's eyes narrow before he turned to the man standing there, "Are you accusing me of doing something to my own ship and putting my crew in danger?"

Reinhardt took a step back from the glare, "I…"

"I'll take that as a no," Bridger stated coldly, "Mr Ortiz, Mr Piccolo, get us back online as fast as you can so that Mr Reinhardt can check in with his people."

x

"What the hell?" Miller cried when the lights went out.

Reinhardt's goon turned on them, "What did you do?"

Tim let out an annoyed sigh, "Did either of you check with the bridge before setting this up after last week?"

Kate turned to Lucas, "I didn't, did you?"

Lucas shook his head.

"You're telling him," Kate winced, "You're the one least likely to be killed by Nathan."

The Goon turned and checked the other room, "What about the doors?"

"You're fine," Kate assured him, "The security protocol means that when the power went out it locked. Same protocol for the bridge," she winced again, "Nathan is going to be mad as hell."

They all looked up hearing rattling above them.

"Someone's in the ventilation system," Miller noted.

The goon was about to aim his weapon when Kate caught his arm.

"Woah there, cowboy," she said, "It's probably one of engineering crew. We spend a lot of time in the shafts."

"I don't think so," Miller stated looking through the window as Rip dropped down from the ceiling.

The goon swore and ran with Miller to try to open the door. Kate, Lucas and Tim moved to the window to watch.

Rip turned looking over to the three of them, giving them all a soft nod through the soundproof glass.

"Thank you," he clearly said.

The three of them stood watching Rip open the case, the yellow glow filling the room.

They watched him take a deep breath in glancing to one side and smiling slightly before he reached out. The moment he took a hold of the shard bright light filled the room making them all turn away.

When it faded both Rip and the shard were gone.

* * *

Nathan stood with his arms crossed as Reinhardt and his people left the Seaquest after his apoplectic fit when he discovered Rip and the Shard were gone. Unfortunately for him, he had no way to prove that any of the crew had done anything deliberately. McGath had taken Nathan's side and ordered Section 7 off the boat.

"Well," Nathan noted as he walked over to where his senior crew were waiting for him by the moon pool, "What now?"

Lucas shrugged, "Darwin wanted to see us."

"Darwin wanted to see us?" Nathan asked concerned, moving to the edge of the water he reached out to stroke his friend, "Is something wrong, pal?"

"Message," Darwin replied.

Kate tilted her head thoughtfully, "You have a message for us?"

Darwin nodded.

"From who?" Tim and Miguel asked in unison.

"Captain Hunter," Darwin said before continuing sounding completely different to his normal speech pattern, "Wishes to convey his gratitude for everything you did for him while here. He understands his incarceration is not something you agreed to and wants you to know he enjoyed spending time with you all, even if the movie was terrible. He would have liked to thank you in person but that is not possible."

They all stared at Darwin when the message finished.

"Okay," Brody finally spoke up, "How the hell did he give Darwin that message when he was in a cell?"

Darwin laughed, "Gideon."

Realisation dawned in Tim's eyes, "He had someone with him. Someone possibly connected to him telepathically. I thought I saw someone every so often."

Nathan let out a sigh, "Unfortunately I don't think we'll ever know. Back to work everyone. I want to make sure that we can't short out the entire system in that way ever again."

The crew pretended to groan before they left talking amongst themselves leaving Nathan alone with Darwin.

"Do you know what happened to Mr Hunter?" Nathan asked as he gently stroked Darwin.

Darwin nodded, "Moved on."

"Not the answer I was hoping for," Nathan mused, "I was hoping he'd made it home to his own family."

"Not yet," Darwin replied, "More places to go but not alone."

Nathan nodded before he left hearing Darwin say.

"Never alone."


End file.
